Daddies Little Girl
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Grace had always been Danno's little girl but now she has two men she looks at as her dad so it goes from daddy to daddies little girl. Set when Grace is about eleven and Steve and Danny are married. When Grace is hurt there is only two men she wants to see.


**Daddies Little Girl**

**A/N - Hey there folks, well I am taking a tiny break from my current Dalaric story so I can step back and sort out my many ideas for them but never fear, that will be updated in a few days like normal. I came up with this idea while watching a medical show, a little girl was hurt and it was her dad that she wanted, that looked after her and it got me thinking, as Daddy's little girl I would have been the same so this idea was born, Grace had always been Danno's little girl but now she has two men she looks at as her dad so it goes from daddy to daddies little girl. Set when Grace is about eleven and Steve and Danny are married. I don't own anything you recognise from the show, if I did, McDanno would be more than fiction! Enjoy…**

The blond tornado that was Danny Williams - McGarrett tore through the hospital until he arrive at the A&E ward and ran into his ex wife and her husband.

"Danny, thank goodness you are here, she has been screaming for you and Steve." Noticing that the SEAL wasn't two seconds behind Danny like he normally was Rachel shot Danny a look,

"He was in the middle of a meeting with the Govern when I got the call, I called him, he is on the way…" 

_***flashback***_

_Danny slammed the handset down into the receiver so hard he was surprised it hadn't splintered into tiny shards. He stood up so fast that his chair shot back and hit the wall behind him but he barely noticed as he took his cell from his pocket and hit the first speed dial and waited for a few moments, he knew Steve was with the Govern but this could not wait. After about three rings Steve answered, before he even got a word out Danny was talking as he raced around his office gathering everything that he needed,_

"_Steve, I don't have long, the school was just on the phone, Grace had some kind of accident."_

"_Jesus Danny, how bad is it?" Steve questioned, ignoring the Governors protests that Danny could hear on the other end of the line._

"_I don't know, the paramedics said they think it is a broken wrist so I don't think it is that bad but they took her in, we have to go."_

"_I'm on my way." They both hung up._

_*** End Flashback*** _

Danny waited with Rachel and Stan while the doctors and nurses looked over Grace. The detective couldn't keep still; he was pacing up and down outside of the room, wringing his hands and then sliding them through his hair before repeatedly checking his cell phone.

About a quarter of an hour after Danny arrived Steve busted through the doors, the look on his face was utter fear. As soon as they were within arms reach of each other they drew each other closer, reassuring themselves as well as the other.

Before Steve managed to get a word out a Doctor came out of the room beside them, she turned and looked at the group in front of her,

"Which of you are Grace's parents?" the automatic response was,

"We all are." Both Danny and Rachel said in unison. The look of confusion on the Doctor's face lasted for all but a second before she looked down at her notes and then back up at them,

"Well Grace was playing outside at school when she fell and landed awkwardly on her left wrist. We think there is a small break in it, nothing that a cast can't fix, we are just waiting for an x ray slot to open and we will confirm." She told them with warm eyes before continuing,

"In the mean time you can see Grace but unfortunately there is only room for two of you to say with her and she is asking for her Danno and Super SEAL." If the situation hadn't been so serious the look of surprise and shock on Steve's face would have had Danny doubled over laughing.

All four of them went in to see her before Stan left to collect his son from day care and Rachel went to make some calls once she was sure that her daughter was feeling better and was well looked after by her dads.

Steve and Danny sat on either side of Grace's bed; she had dried tear tracks on her cheeks but was much better now that the wrist was secure in a temporary sling and painkillers had kicked in to take away the worst of the pain. Steve sat holding the hand that wasn't being held up in the sling, her hand seemed so small compared to his Danny thought as he watched the two most important in his world talk about anything under the sun, Steve's way of keeping her mind off her wrist. He had been so scared when he heard that his baby was hurt and Steve and been just was scared, confirming to him something that he has known for years, that Steve really saw Grace as his own.

Danny was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise when they came to take Grace over for her x ray. Both Steve and Danny went down with her but Danny stayed outside the room as Grace had to have someone with her when they took the x ray and even though the chance was small they didn't want to risk that the metal plate and pin in his knee would mess up the image. He was stressed waiting outside but he knew that Steve would take care of their little girl.

Once the x ray had been taken and the Doctor has seen it, she confirmed there was a small break that would require a cast so they were off once again to the plaster room.

All three of them discussed the options for the colour of the cast as it was a very serious matter, in the end the patient decided that she required a purple cast as she had out grown pink last year. Once they were done Danny called Rachel telling her what the Doctor had told them and that they were all done. Rachel had suggested that they take Grace a day early for their weekend with them as every girl needed her daddy or daddies in this case, at a time like this.

Once they were home, Steve and Grace planted themselves on the sofa with the lasts episode of the vampire show that they both seemed to love and ordered Danny around like their personal slave, nothing from the norm but this time he didn't mind.

**A/N – Ah, there we go! I had to write this as soon as it came to me, it was too sweet not to! As a Daddy's girl myself I know I would have been like this as Grace's age, actually even now at twenty I think I would want my dad! Hope you liked!**

**xxx**


End file.
